Flores
by DragonFlame88
Summary: Leonor does well enough in the flower shop. It's nothing fancy, but she's more than happy to share flowers with the rest of The land of the dead. Valeria struggles to keep her alebrije out of trouble. Oscar and Felipe just so happen to get drawn into situations where they keep crossing paths. [Being re-written under the same title]
1. The shop

He only noticed the flower shop's presence when he and Felipe actually needed to duck into the shop, realising on their way back from buying supplies (and few knick-knacks both knew would be useful for inventive shoe ideas) that they had forgotten flowers for Rosita's birthday which was coming up the following day. Oscar would say he was the one who remembered first, while Felipe would argue the opposite, but both paused mid-conversation, suddenly coming to a halt beside each other, shoulders tensing when the realisation that they had both forgotten until now, both gripping a full bag each.

"How could we forget?" Felipe groaned as they both began to scour the area for a shop.

"We planned the gift a week ago!" Oscar added, lifting his head as though it would help him to search better.  
The various bustle of skeletal figures going about their evening was somewhat distracting. They had been walking along an area only just above where the proud Rivera shoe shop stood along with their living spaces built into the back of the shop. The building's were a newer build to the shop, but not on par with the modern buildings in constant construction further up. They walked further down the cobbled road, continuing their search until they neared the corner.

Oscar felt Felipe elbow his arm, veering his attention to a small yellow bricked building, nestled on the corner of the street. Various plants, fake and real, seemed to burst from the front in flurries of green and coloured specks.  
A quick, relieved look between the two before they approached the shop. They slowed and briefly paused to glance the place over.  
'VERA FLORES' Was printed clearly to the window, which paved view to a shop full of even more plants along the window pane.  
A small sign hung in the top window of the rogue door, reading OPEN in careful, large letters.  
Oscar rubbed his fingers over his moustache, leaning closer to Felipe who hand his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

"¿Hermano?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you suppose they're open?" He glanced toward Felipe with a knowing smirk, nodding toward the clear lettering on the door. Felipe glanced toward the sign before turning to Oscar with a mirrored smirk.

"I'm not sure. If only they had a clearer indication."  
"A sign, perhaps?" Oscar shrugged.  
"Would make things-"  
"-Far easier, agreed."  
They chuckled at the small exchange, before Oscar approached the door, entering the shop. A small bell chimed as the door was opened and Felipe glanced up toward it as he ducked into the shop after his twin, shoes clicking against the polished wooden flooring.

Oscar glanced around at the small building. It wasn't uncomfortably small, but the plant life filling the room was pleasantly overwhelming, from the plants in ceramic potting beneath the window at the far left to the weaving hanging plants along the wall. Oscar could just about pick where the shelves were on the right wall where they stood closest to, but the bursts of red, yellows, pinks and blues filtered a lot of the actual shelf from view, surrounding it in colour.  
It felt as though the place should have appeared a mess, but the clear trim to the plants and the bright colours seemed to emit care and passion. It was quiet. Serene almost. Oscar and Felipe shared a glance before glancing back around the room. Oscar could already spot a few flower arrangements he was certain Rosita would like. Then again, he was sure Felipe had done the same, just maybe not with the same flowers he had spotted.

Oscar briefly wondered who worked here. Such a large portion of plants definitely needed tending to. He knew for a fact it was something he could never get a handle for.  
Neither could Felipe.  
It was still embarrassing when the family brought up the disastrous vine wall they had both decided to grow for mamá when they were younger. In hindsight it was an absolute eyesore, but for two young boys, it was just plants and more plants. He supposed it was just something some people had an eye for, like arts and craft.

Oscar's thoughts were halted by a figure hurrying through the doorway in the corner of the room behind the counter.  
"¡Lo siento! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." The woman smiled apologetically, the yellow petal patterns under her cheekbones scrunching slightly on her thin skull.  
Felipe, who had wandered to the opposite side of the room to inspect the flowers closer, jumped a touch and straightened himself next to Oscar as both watched the woman enter.  
Oscar took note of her cleaning her fingers on the green apron draped over her front, before she reached up and pushed her square glasses up, thumb pressing against the bridge before placing her hands down on the desk in front of her, smiling at them.  
"Welcome to Vera Flores. Is there anything I can help you with today?"  
Felipe looked at Oscar, Oscar looked at Felipe, silently waiting for a cue for the other to speak as they shuffled closer to the counter.  
"Well-" Felipe began slowly, not looking away from his twin.  
"-We have a birthday coming up." Oscar continued, turning his head to glance at the nodding woman. "We were hoping to get flowers, since-"  
"-She's very fond of them!"  
"¡Sí! We were thinking primarily red? Or-"  
"-Or pink? Perhaps-"  
"-Even yellow? I'm certain she would like yellow as well.." Oscar glanced back to Felipe for confirmation as his brother nodded. Both turned their attention back to the florist as she let out a bubbled laugh, desperately hidden behind the edge of her fingers. She pushed her glasses back up, glancing between them as she stood taller.  
"¡Ay! Flowers for a birthday, ¡Qué maravilloso!" Her hands clapped as she pressed them together in front of her chest, smiling broadly and voice brimming with delight.

Felipe instinctively pressed closer to Oscar, shoulder pressing against his, as the florist stepped around the counter.

"Do you know if she has a favourite type of flower? Dahlias? Begonias? Roses?"  
The twins glanced between one another, Oscar reached up to twirl his moustache as he thought.

"She's fond of them all." Felipe offered. Oscar nodded.  
"But she's very fond of roses." He concluded with a nod.

They watched as the florist nodded, and Oscar watched the flowers holding up her hair shift with the movement. Pinks, yellows and white petals seemed to extend from the back of her hair, emphasising the dark bangs above her sockets and the hair hanging just in front of her cheek bones, stopping half-way down her neck.

Whoever needs that many flowers in their hair? Oscar wondered as he watched her approach the plants sat up on the pedestal against the wall.

"Well, I have roses in plenty of colours, red, yellow and pink included!" She titters gently, lifting up a selection of pink roses.  
She pulls the flowers close to her chest, fingers pressing into the stems and avoiding the leaves and petals.

"When's the birthday date?" She asks casually, as she brushes her fingers against petals and picks out various red, yellow and pink roses.  
Oscar grimaced a little, watching as Felipe mirrored his expression when they caught each others eyes.

"Tomorrow." Oscar mumbled, looking back toward the florist who blinked at him, appearing taken back.  
"Oh!" She smiled, turning her attention back to the roses, her arms full of a bouquet with a decent amount of roses. She paused and turned to the two.  
"Is this amount alright? Or would you prefer more or less?"  
"That's-" Oscar smiled at the crisp colours  
"-Perfect! I'm sure!" Felipe confirmed.  
"-Sí, certainly!"

She was back behind the counter in a moment, gingerly placing the roses onto the white counter. Oscar and Felipe stood closer to the front of the counter, Felipe glancing just below it at the small empty ceramic pots and glass vases lined along behind the glass of the counter, eyes skimming the prices as Oscar watches the woman quietly. There's a clatter as she opens a draw behind the desk.  
"Are these handmade?"  
Felipe breaks the quiet, and the woman blinks up in the middle of her search.  
"The vases are brought in." She explains, "But everything ceramic is handmade."  
"Just by you?" Oscar adds.  
A smirk fights it's way across her face.  
"I have family and friends who sometimes help, but most are made by me." She smiles and glances up at Oscar, and he can feel a sense of pride beaming from her.

"So, is there any specific colour you'd like the ribbon?" Oscar blinked and Felipe straightened himself out next to the other, clearing his throat.  
"I guess… Ah.." Both looked toward each other, equally stumped and uncertain.  
"Um… What would-?"  
"-You recommend?"  
She was pulling the flowers into a goldish wrapping, shifting roses gently as she hummed with thought.

"White." She considered the roses carefully. "There's plenty of colour already, I think it would make a lovely contrast."

"White is fine, then." Felipe said, with Oscar nodding in agreement.  
As she gathered the flowers into the wrapping, securing the whole thing with a bow, Oscar glanced down at the pots and vases, and nudged his brother to get his attention.  
He directed a hand vaguely in the direction of white coloured pot, with subtle swirls of gold painted onto it, possibly big enough to hold the roses. Felipe spotted what his brother was directing to and raised a brow at Oscar, who smiled a little in return.  
Felipe nodded knowingly as the woman muttered "There." proudly securing the bow.

"Also-" Oscar interjected as she lifted the bouquet.  
"Could we-"  
"-also buy a pot? For-"  
"-The flowers?" She glanced between them as they spoke, and Oscar was somewhat surprised at how she seemed unfazed by how perfectly they could continue and finish the others sentences.  
Most people outside of the family found it odd and distracting.

"Sí, of course. Is there anything there you'd like, specifically?"  
"The white one-"  
"-With the golden swirls-"  
"-Near the front left, Por favor." She ducked down and delicately pulled the pot out, setting it down on the counter.

"Is that one you made?" Oscar suddenly found himself asking.

She smiled fondly as she placed the flowers into the vase, adjusting the ribbon and flowers with gentle touches.  
"Mi primo made it, actually. He's a creative boy, loves anything that makes a mess."  
Oscar smiled, feeling warmth spread in his rib cage as the woman spoke fondly.

The necessary money was exchanged and Oscar's fingers curled around the base and side of the pot, accidentally brushing past the woman's fingers as she focused on making sure the pot and flowers wouldn't fall.

Oscar is closer to her, and he can't help but notice all the blooms of golden-yellow and and dark fuchsia around her sockets.

"Gracias, la señorita-"  
She waved her hand dismissively before pushing up her glasses again, smiling nervously.  
"Oh, just Leonor is fine."  
"Ah.. Leonor, then. Gracias, Leonor." Oscar nodded, stepping back and holding the flowers carefully close as Felipe adjusted the handle of the bag of supplies in his left grasp, heading toward the door.  
"De nada. I hope it's a lovely birthday, ¡adiós!"

They mutter their goodbyes as Felipe opens the door for Oscar and they both step out one after the other, leaving the bell to jingle as the door opens and closes.  
Leonor sighs and carefully brushes her hand against the clear counter. She quietly cracks her knuckles and watches the evening sunlight filtering through the window, casting soft shadows around the shop.  
She sways there for a moment, lost in thought. She blinks and startles. Then hurries back through the door behind the counter, rouge skirt swaying with each step.

Closer to home, Oscar feels more at ease.  
Not that the encounter in the shop had been unpleasant, but it left him with an odd, lingering feeling. He and Felipe talked back and forth over everything and nothing at once as they continue down the streets, stepping in sync to one another, knowing they would have to face Imelda's wrath if they stayed out longer and worried her.  
As they marked out various plans on how to sneak the flowers past Rosita, Oscar quietly noted the surroundings, a small thought in the back of his mind wondering if he'd need to remember his way to the flower shop in the future.  
He had doubts.  
There were probably flower shops much closer to where they lived. They just so happened to be closest to the one they went into today.  
But still…  
Keeping the shop in consideration wouldn't be a bad thing, he supposed, as his thumb brushed past a stray leaf while he adjusted it more securely in his arms.


	2. The hat thief

Felipe wasn't overly fond of the alebrije.  
Not to say he had a problem with them completely, and Pepita didn't count because she was practically family. The large feline was more or less a protective force looming over the the Rivera household, and knowing she was Imelda's guide- his hermana- made him feel more safe in the spirit guide's presence.  
His concern lay with the alebrije that seemed to be without anyone to guide.  
The more wild ones, he supposed.

A part of him could understand why some people were eager to find their spirit guides, and he could muster up a number of different reasons if he had to, but he couldn't imagine anything outweighing the mess and care needed for the creatures.  
Of course, some were gigantic, hulking beasts! Pepita was a strongly built, and protective presence herself (Which, considering the person she represented, didn't surprise him), but he's certain he had, on multiple occasions, caught sight of alebrije larger in size, sharper in teeth and quicker on feet.  
The smaller ones weren't much better, all things considered. Some scampered under feet and he'd nearly knocked into a group of people to avoid not accidentally crushing the thing, other had habits of climbing up legs specifically.  
He didn't even want to start thinking about the messes they made. Especially the ones that were airborne…  
He barely repressed a contempt groan.  
He wished he could find appreciation for the alebrije more, given their importance to the dead, but he wasn't sure if he could. He'd never needed guidance, after all, he had his twin, his hermana, his family. He wasn't sure if he'd really understand.

It had been a quiet morning the first time it happened.  
Oscar was still in their shared room getting ready. Felipe had noticed his twins more… distracted nature as of lately. It seemed impossible to him that Oscar would think he had Felipe fooled, so he didn't seem to try to trick Felipe into thinking he was all there as he lost track of the conversation midway, or his hammer would slow during work. Imelda had begun to side glance him with pursed lips, but had yet to mention anything.  
He wondered if something had happened on Rosita's birthday (a few days ago when she gasped at the flowers and pot gift they had chosen for her, and swept them into a crushing embrace of gratitude) to cause the sudden change, but they had been together pretty much the whole day, so he honestly couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
He supposed if Oscar wanted to talk, he would. Felipe wouldn't pry and make the situation more unstable.

He had been trying to think over the best way to approach the situation when a sharp flutter broke through the quiet, to his left on the open window.  
He gripped his warm mug in his palms as he startled, turning to the noise in question, just in time to watch something plop onto the window pane above the sink, early morning sunlight bouncing off vibrantly coloured scales.

Felipe stared, wide-eyed.  
It peered back, navy blue eyes unblinking.

An alebrije.  
Small, roughly the size of his palm sat there. Something akin to a gecko and a chameleon, rounded spikes trailed down the back of its head and neck.  
It just sat there, it's body slightly propped up on its front legs, silvery dragonfly wings lowering and rising in sluggish movement, catching light in fractured patterns.  
Felipe frowned as it's yellow tongue suddenly rolled out and over it's left, open eye before disappearing back into its mouth.  
He stood steadily. And glanced around the kitchen. Of all the times for the area to be devoid of anyone else, it had to be now, didn't it?  
He huffed, turning back to fully face the alebrije, hands close to his chest.  
It was tiny. Hardly a threat at all, it should be easy to shoo out, surely?  
He shuffled closer to the counter, frowning at the small intruder, fully intending to shoo it back out with a hand wave and a stern voice.  
He jumped back with a scream when the alebrije was suddenly in the air, inches from his face, wings buzzing. He bumped back into his chair, nearly knocking his mug on the way as the flying creature swept at his head and he ducked, arms up, to avoid the attack. He glanced up as the buzz faded, only to again see it twist in the air back towards him, causing him to yelp, calling out for either Imelda or Oscar, he couldn't remember.  
He noticed a lack of pressure on his head and his hand reached up to push his hat back into place, only to flatten his palm onto his skull and hair. In his confusion he only just heard footsteps approaching elsewhere in the house, and gawked at the sight of his hat hovering near the window, rim caught in the maw of the alebrije.

"¡Oye! ¡No, no!"  
By the time he was leaning as far over the sink as he could the creature out the window, still in sight.

Oscar burst through the kitchen door, frowning and still sluggish with sleep.  
"Felipe, Hermano, what-?" That was most of what he got out before Felipe scampered past him, toward the hallway.

"I'll be back!" Felipe yelped as he flung the front door open and raced out, leaving the door to swing back and Oscar stood dumbfounded, trying to process what had just happened in the last few seconds.

It wasn't a chase, the more he looked back at the events, but it sure felt like it.  
Thinking even more he'd realised how silly it all was. It was a hat! Was it worth chasing a small alebrije over?  
He hardly got close, and slowed nearer the end of the street, the burst of energy suddenly rushing out and leaving him to leap on his long legs.  
He had passed few other skeletons, as not many seemed to be out so early yet, and watched as down the street, the small thief flung itself into the face of a woman, bumping the hat over her face, causing her to stumble back.  
Horrified, Felipe pushed himself back into a run as best he could, slowing as he approached and watched the woman grab the rim of his hat in her skeletal fingers and pull it from her her face, shaking her head.

"¡Ay!" She gasped, breathing heavily. She glanced to her left, brows furrowing into a glare as they settled on the creature hovering in the air beside her  
"¡Oh Dios mío, Lupe!" She cried, cradling the hat in her hands as she lowered it further away from her face. Felipe approached, head low and hands clasped together, remaining unnoticed by the short woman. "What do you think you're-?"

Felipe cleared his throat nervously.  
"Um…" He began and trailed off when the woman glanced up at him, glare melting into surprised gaze.  
Felipe was certain he hadn't seen her before. Her hair was a dark brown where the morning light hit it, creeping up through the buildings still, short and unruly, a curly piece falling slightly the right side of her skull.  
He could see her shoulder bones tense together under the off-shoulder blue dress, moving to grip the hat by the rim closer to her chest again.

"Ah. She glanced down at the hat, back toward him. A nervous smile lifted a dark blue heart dotted on the left of her mouth, and she held the hat out toward him.  
"I'm going to suppose this is yours?" Her voice wavered with a hint of uncertainty near the end.

Felipe nodded, and reached to take the hat from her, carefully focusing on not accidentally touching her fingers in the process.  
"S-sí, sí, I-It is. Gracias.." He managed out.

Her bones visibly separated as she sighed, shoulders lowering. Lupe plopped itself down onto her shoulder, claws settling on the bones. She side-eyed him with a huff and bounced her shoulder, causing the lizard to 'meep' with agitation.

"Lo siento mucho, señor." She looked up at him sincerely, and Felipe clutched his hat against his chest a little tighter, nerves starting to creep back into his chest as he suddenly felt lost at what to do with himself, and trying to not stare too much at the woman, alternating between her and the alebrije.

"This little nuisance," She didn't try to cover the fondness in her voice, "Does things like this sometimes… Always comes back with whatever she can carry." She reaches over and scratches a finger under Lupe's chin before smiling over toward him apologetically.  
"I hope she hasn't been troubling you for too long?"

Felipe stammered and shook his head.  
"I- Ah- No. Not too long actually." He let out a nervous chuckle, head ducking as his eyes flickered to his feet back to her. "She only took my hat five minutes ago…"  
The woman huffed, causing the hair hanging close to her face to flutter out a bit before falling back and she stepped back a little, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep a better watch on her so she won't bother anyone again." There's a sense of annoyance in her voice, and Felipe can only imagine how hard it could be to watch over something that could so easily hide and fly. And fast too.

He nods his head gently. "Uh, b-buena suerte, señorita." He offers as she begins to walk back.

She laughs, shaking her head and smiling knowingly. She would need it, it seemed to say.  
She nods gently "Gracias… Adiós."  
She calls the goodbye over her shoulder and walks away down the road.

Felipe stands there for a moment, and watches as Lupe shifts and glances back toward him, peeking out beneath her owners curls.

"...Adiós…" He finally manages, quiet, unheard and dazed with a sense of confusion.  
He fixes his hat back onto his head and begins to trek home, eager to be back in the security of familiarity.


	3. The talk

"Where were you, Felipe?"

Felipe had barely stepped back through the door before Imelda immediately turned on him, voice stern and hands on her hips. She wore her usual work outfit, minus the apron, her hair still down and messed from sleep.  
Felipe blinked, startling slightly. His thoughts had been preoccupied the whole walk back home. He was still struggling to comprehend how the whole situation with the alebrije, his hat and the woman had happened.  
It all felt so unexpected, so sudden.  
Movement behind Imelda caught his attention, and he saw Oscar poke his head around the kitchen doorway, frowning and waiting.  
Felipe finally processed his elder sister's question, as his head snapped back and forth between his siblings, jaw opening uselessly as he stuttered.

"I-I, ah, well-"

"Oscar told me-" Imelda crossed her arms, brow lifting as she stared him down, "That when he came downstairs, you ran out the door without so much of an explanation to what you were doing. We were worried about you!"  
Her head tilts, and Felipe finds his hands clasped together, a sudden burst of guilt causing his fingers to clasp against his knuckles.  
He reaches up and pulls his hat from his head, holding it to his chest.

" _Perdóname…_ " He mumbles, head low. He had every intention of saying exactly what had happened, but the whole situation felt so exaggerated now that he actually thought it over.  
"It was just…" He began, and faltered. He gestured to his hat aimlessly. "All it was, was an Alebrije got into the kitchen and took my hat."

Imelda blinks at him, taken aback by his answer. Felipe swears he hears a snicker being suppressed by Oscar and the temptation to glare over towards his hermano isn't as great as the need to explain the situation without it sounding like a lie. Because it sounded like it could be a lie. His mind races with a hint of panic, because this whole situation feels so surreal, and he finds himself wondering why he didn't just let the dumb alebrije take the hat and avoided the whole thing!  
For a moment he wonders if the rest of the family could be watching from the stairwell, or the living room, or anywhere really.  
A quick glance confirms it's just his twin and hermana.

"So…" Imelda stood a little straighter, gaze locked on him. His head ducks between his shoulders as she continues. "An alebrije got into the kitchen-"

"Through the open window." He interrupts, desperate to add as much detail to the situation.  
Imelda's brows furrow at the interruption, before she continues.

"... It got into the kitchen through the window. Took your hat... So you ran after it?"  
Felipe stared at her, before moving his gaze over to Oscar. Said skeleton currently leaning against the kitchen door frame, a fist pressed to his mouth, shoulders shaking slightly from a suppressed laugh. He squinted at him, a warning look, before nodding toward Imelda.

"That is what happened, _sí_."

For another moment, Imelda stares him down. The same stare he remembers from when they were alive and Imelda would catch them doing something they weren't supposed to. He holds his hat closer to his chest, feeling even more uncomfortable as the seconds passed.  
Imelda pinched the bridge of where her nose used to be and sighed sharply.  
She muttered something about it being too early, before glancing up with an unamused frown, glancing between him and Oscar as she spoke.

"The shop will be opening in three hours. I want you two here-" She glanced pointedly at Felipe who shrunk back briefly "-And ready." Her gaze shifted to Oscar, who blinked, and adjusted his glasses.  
Felipe only just realised they had been slightly askew throughout the exchange.  
"I'm going to get myself ready. I'll see you two in a moment."

" _Sí, hermana_." The twins mumbled together, watching as she made her way back upstairs, frown deep as she went.  
Oscar and Felipe stood awkwardly, Felipe glancing back at the front door to make sure it was shut, and placing his hat back onto his head.  
Oscar crossed his arms, stepping further out of the kitchen doorway and into the hallway.

"So, an alebrije-"  
" _Sí_ , an alebrije took my hat and that's what I ran out the house for." Felipe cut Oscar off, shoulders brushing as he pushed into the kitchen, making his way toward the counter to make himself another coffee, and finally wake up more properly. Oscar followed him, and Felipe heard his brother sit himself down at the table. He glanced back to see him with a mug of his own.

The quiet was unusual for the morning, especially between them. They often always had something to discuss, usually what ideas they had for shoes they could invent together after the work day was done. But Felipe couldn't find it in himself to discuss any of it at the moment, feeling burnt out from the odd morning and still finding his thoughts lingering on the mystery woman he had met.  
It was ridiculous. They hadn't even had a proper conversation. There was no reason for him to think over the whole thing still. The situation had come and gone, and he had doubts that he'd see her again.  
If he did it would be brief, and what would he even say if anything?  
He knew he was still circling through the thought pattern as he sat down opposite Oscar.  
The quiet had become slightly tense and Felipe disliked how it hung in the air. He sipped his drink, relieved at the warmth and feeling slightly more calmed.  
As he placed the mug back down he glanced slightly up at Oscar who's gaze was drawn toward the window, expression neutral.  
He thought back to his hermanos behaviour the last few days, and wondered if being a little more open about what had just happened could help the situation overall.  
Perhaps Oscar would say what had been on his mind the past few days, if anything at all?  
He held a steady gaze on his mug as they sat there.

"There was… _Una mujer_." Out the corner of his eye he watched Oscar's gaze shift toward him.  
He quiet for a moment before speaking, amusement in his voice.

"Don't tell me... You ran into her, didn't you?  
Felipe chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, thankfully." His fingers drummed against the mug as his smile lingered. "It was her alebrije, that stole my hat. She had the hat flung in her face by the time I caught up. She was apologetic, told me the small thing had a habit of stealing things."

Oscar reached up, stroking his moustache absentmindedly.  
"That's odd." He commented. "Aren't alebrije's often, you know, representations of the souls they guide. To an extent, at least?"

Felipe shrugged, "Probably. I didn't really talk to her long enough to figure out if there were similarities, though.

" _Oye_ ," His twin perked, and Felipe glanced up to see him grinning, "If you meet again and it goes well, you could have _una novia, hermano_!"

Felipe rolled his eyes. "Funny." He replied bluntly before smirking. "Maybe you will as well if you ever find yourself in that Flower shop, again."

Oscar snorted, lifting up his mug for another drink, glancing off to the side. He set his mug down. Another quiet fell over them, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been before.

"She seemed nice." Oscar mumbled, only just heard by Felipe who glanced up at him from his own mug. He wasn't sure how to reply, so he simply nodded.  
Oscar took a final sip from his mug, glancing down at the empty mug in his hands as he finished.

"... _Oye, hermano_."

"Hm?"

"Do you think… There could be an efficient way to attach drinks to shoes?"

* * *

Leonor brushed down the last bit of dust off the work counter. She would be opening the shop in an hour or so and she was eager to start.  
She smiled proudly at the new pot in the collection under the desk, happy with green floral colour work  
Maybe having floral designs on something designed to hold flowers was a little on the nose, but if anyone wanted it, it was there and that's all that mattered.  
She pat the flowers holding up her hair up with a quick flick and hurried across the room to adjust some of the plants along the shelves.

A flighty knock sounded from the door and Leonor glanced toward it, confused and slightly irritated.  
She hadn't moved the **CLOSED** sign yet, so she had no idea how anyone could-

She caught sight of the face peering through the window.

The figure grinned and waved excitedly as their eyes locked.  
Leonor sighed, relieved and made her way over to the door, fishing the keys out of her green apron as she went.  
The figure stepped away from the door as the keys clicked and the the door was opened.

As soon as there was a gap in the doorway, a small lizard-like alebrije zoomed in, swiftly twisting in the air and plopping itself onto the unruffled florist's head, tail whipping back and forth happily.  
Leonor giggled and reached up to scratch a finger under the alebrije's chin as a short woman with dark brown curls in a blue, off-shoulder dress scoffed in annoyance at the creature exclaimed a short, "Lupe!" as it settled on Leonor's head.  
The woman let the door close behind her as Leonor smiled at her warmly.  
" _Hola_ , Valeria. How are you this morning?"

The shorter woman, Valeria, groaned, rolling her eyes and dragging herself over to the desk.  
"Tired." She drawled as she pressed her back against the desk, elbows resting on it as she smirked at Leonor, nodding to Lupe on her head. "Lill miss trouble has been about and stealing again."

Leonor gasped theatrically, tilting her head up and glaring disappointingly toward where the alebrije jolted, disturbed by the sudden movement. "Lupe!" She scolded playfully. Valeria snorted as Lupe's glassy wings fluttered.

"Yup. She's a stinker… I don't have work today, so I thought a nice walk would be a good start to the day." Valeria said, shifting on her feet to lean more casually. Leonor adjusted some plants on the shelves nodding.

" _Bien, bien_ …" She mumbled in reply.

"Then before I know it, she's - _Zoop_!-" Valeria's fingers snap, moving across her face, "-She's off who-knows-where, and then I suddenly have some guys hat thrown in my face!"

" _¡Oh, dios!_ " Leonor pulls herself away from the plants, placing a hand to her cheek, a small smile lifting on her skull. Lupe, upset by the movement, launched herself off and into the air, snuggling herself between two yellow potted plants, her colours shifting in small swirls before mixing into colours identical to her surroundings, beady eyes blinking slowly. Leonor fixed the disturbed hair as Valeria crossed her arms.

"Right? He seemed pretty understanding over the whole thing though."  
Her head ducked as a small smile twitched across her skull. "He was, ah… _muy guapo_."  
Leonor beamed, smile widening.

"Oh, really?" She teased as she moved to walk behind the desk.  
Valeria huffed, pushing away from the desk, arms still crossed, and turned to face the other woman.  
"I thought so, anyway!" She smirked and shrugged. "It's not like i'll see him again, though. I can talk about him being cute, cus I won't have to talk to him again while knowing I had a conversation about how cute he was!"

Leonor sighed, glancing at her friend over her glasses as she pushed them up, with a brow raised knowingly.

"Whatever you say, Vally."

Valeria pouted, hands moving to rest on her hips. "It's true!"

Leonor shrugged.  
"If it makes you feel better-"

"It does, Leo!"

"-To lie to yourself."

Valeria sputtered, flustered, cursing at the other woman jokingly who laughed and shook her head in turn.

As the two woman converse over the shop, over work and over what the day may hold, Lupe shifted in her spot, wings flickering gently as her gaze moved from Valeria, to the window.  
A white, pink-polka dotted tongue slapped against one of her eyes before sliding back into place as the bustle continued on bellow.


	4. The return

AN: Heya guys! I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying this fic so far! It makes me super happy to know that you peeps seem excited for more aaa!  
Any tips for writing, or comments or suggestions for things to come are really, really appreciated, btw! I love hearing what you guys think!  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Felipe near enough brushed over the incident.  
For the rest of the day, when he sat at the kitchen table, he'd glance nervously toward the window, no matter the time of day or whether it was shut or wide open. Lights would flicker across the glass and startle him. He'd received knowing smirks from Oscar who snickered as he watched his twin snatch his hat close to his chest.

"It's just a car light, _hermano_."

Imelda rolled her eyes and shook her head as he got back up before dinner to shut the window and spend an unnecessary amount of time testing the handle, receiving many confused looks from the uninformed family members.  
" _Ay_ ," She huffed as he settled back into his seat next to Oscar, across from his sister and bewildered husband, who glanced between everyone as though he trying to figure out if he was the only one left out of the joke. The only ones who weren't confused were the irritated Imelda and Oscar, grinning mischievously.

"Honestly, Felipe-" Imelda chided gently. "-It's becoming ridiculous. It won't happen again, and you can stop fussing about it."

Felipe frowned, arms folding. "You don't know that! You weren't there when-"

Imelda's icy glare caused his jaw to clamp shut and his shoulders to rise a little.  
"It won't happen again. End of discussion."

There was a sense of finality to her voice and Felipe nodded. He glanced toward his twin, who stared back at him, trying to hold back a grin as his brow bone twitched, which Felipe knew meant Oscar was more than amused about the situation.  
Felipe huffed, intending to continue dinner when Hector's voice cut in from across the table next to Imelda.

"Wait… Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." One of his hands waved toward Felipe, brows furrowed deep in confusion as he glanced toward the twins, around the table, Imelda and then back to Felipe, who began to dread what could be approaching as Hector's words drawled on. "Did…? Did something happen earlier?"

Oscar's snicker was unavoidably loud and the rest of the family stared in equal confusion toward the three siblings, glancing between Oscar's amusement, Imelda's tired frown and Felipe pressing the palms of his hands against his face, flustered.

Oscar pushed his plate aside and rest his elbows on the table, leaning into his laced fingers with a devilish grin.  
"You won't believe what happened this morning-"

How he had managed to get what he knew of the story out to the rest of the family was a mystery considering how Felipe had near enough flung himself at the other to quiet him, accompanied by Imelda's yells and threats for them to return to their seats, coming close to throwing her boots at the two for almost knocking food across the table in their scuffle, only calmed by Hector as Oscar pushed Felipe away, facing the rest of the family as he happily relayed the situation.

Hector couldn't hide his amusement at the story even if he tried. Even Coco was giggling a little, trying to hide her smile behind her finger tips and Julio nervously glanced toward a still tense Imelda, and toward Rosita smiling sympathetically, a hand pressed over where her heart would be.

"Is _that_ what all the fuss is about?" Victoria muttered, rolling her eyes, only just holding back a smile twitching against the corner of her mouth.

" _Oh Dios_ ," Rosita hummed as she turned her attention more toward Felipe as he sat back up in his seat, after having slid down when he couldn't stop Oscar talking, seemingly weighed down by embarrassment.  
"At least she was polite about the situation."  
Felipe nodded faintly, but began to grow weary at the excited smiles mirroring on Rosita and Hector's faces. The two were romantics deep at heart and, Rosita especially, loved to prod any romances they could see blooming. Rosita had been respectful, but very excited to watch Hector and Imelda agree to rebuild their romance. To fall in love with each other again, to re-learn and reconnect. Felipe and Oscar had even eventually fell back into a habit of teasing the two as well.  
It wasn't like when they were young niños, teasingly singing at Imelda for kissing Hector and narrowly dodging a shoe being thrown their way. It was all different, but all familiar.  
But they had seen the way his expression flushed when his twin mentioned his run in with the woman.  
Rosita had beamed, probably seeing romantic potential in the overall meeting, and Hector had grinned at him and Oscar, raising a brow.  
Felipe felt dread as he watched the two.  
Hector was leaning toward him, and elbow on the table, about to speak, before Felipe straightened himself in his seat, finding his voice at long last.

" _Esto es estúpido_!" He pulled his plate back toward himself. "Can we have dinner? And not talk about this again, _¿Por favor?_ "

A sense of desperation laced his words as he glanced around the table at his family.

Imelda nodded, gaze and voice level as she addressed the group.

" _Sí._ "

She spoke and Felipe felt relief wash through him as he dug into his enchilada.

"If we keep trying to pry Felipe about his _pequeña novia_ , dinner will go cold."  
Felipe sputters, coughing loudly as Oscar leans over to pat his back (despite no real danger in the situation).  
He barely catches the triumphant gleam in his sisters face.

When they were lying in their separate beds that night, Felipe scowled up at the ceiling, arms folded across his chest.  
"...You're not angry, are you?"  
It was a pointless question, he and Oscar both know, because of course he wasn't.  
"No…" It came out more biting than he had intended.  
There was a shuffle of sheets and he knew Oscar was moving in bed, probably onto his side. Felipe continued to stare at the ceiling, occasionally glancing toward the window to his left, despite knowing he would only be able to see the curtains pulled over.  
There was quiet for a few more moments.  
"... You know,if it had happened to me-"  
"-I would have told everyone, too." Felipe finished, a smile starting to pull at the corners of his mouth.

Oscar chuckles and moves in his bed again.  
"At least we all know what to look out for."  
Felipe groaned.  
"I'm… Hoping it won't happen again." He could practically feel Oscar's smirk in the quiet that followed. "It won't happen again. Why am I worrying about this? What would the chances of this all happening again be?"  
Because why would it happen again?  
What _were_ the chances?  
What would even happen if the same situation occurred?  
He'd probably have to get his hat back again… More than likely, he'd have to talk to the alebrije's woman again.  
He rubbed his thumb against his phalanges, a sudden nervous pang echoed in his chest.  
"...Was she pretty?"

Felipe groaned tiredly, rolling over in bed and pulling the covers up as though to shield himself from his brothers question, feeling warmth bloom across his skull.  
"Goodnight, Oscar."  
He ground out as the other chuckled from across the room.  
"Goodnight, Felipe."  
Felipe fell asleep quick, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him.

When he woke up, he only vaguely remembered worrying about the situation. He remembered why he'd been worried, but overall he was in a much better mood. He had looked over at Oscar who was under the covers, still snoring, and felt a sense of deja vu.  
Oscar had slept in the last time the event happened…  
He shook the thought off with a huff.  
It was silly, he reminded himself.  
It wasn't going to happen again just because Oscar was asleep again.  
Felipe sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a grunt before glancing toward Oscar.  
"Hermano!"  
Oscar groaned tiredly in response.

"We need to get up."  
His twins head poked out from the covers and he squinted at Felipe, irritated. "It's Sunday, _Hermano_."  
Felipe blinked and squinted back. "No it's not."  
Oscar sat up with a yawn. " _Sí, lo es_. Did you forget your days?"  
Felipe sat there for a moment, trying to recall the days leading up to the currant one and a look of realisation dawned.

"Ah, _Sí, Sí_ , you're right!"  
Oscar hummed, nodding as he pushed the covers off of himself and sat on the edge of his bed, facing his twin.  
"We may as well get up though, there's still much to be done!" He grinned and Felipe mirrored him expression.  
" _Sí_. I don't believe our new shoe design is ready to show Imelda, but I have a feeling this will bring her around to our ideas, _hermano_!"  
Oscar shook his head.  
"We can only hope, _hermano…_ "

With that, they had both began to prepare for the day.  
Felipe couldn't deny a sense of relief at falling back into the pattern of getting ready with his twin. It had been something they had done all their lives, and something they continued on in death. Yesterday had felt so out of place. Oscar had been at least two steps behind Felipe that morning, so absent minded.  
It had almost thrown Felipe off, but he had been tired, and hadn't drawn much thought to it until he found himself stood in the kitchen by himself.

Maybe whatever had been on Oscar's mind was easing?

Felipe glanced across the room as he adjusted his pillow against his now neatly made bed, as Oscar did the same.  
Oscar looked tired, but otherwise Felipe didn't read any perplexity like he had before. They seemed to flow at the same pace as each other, and Felipe settled into the familiar feeling.

Both gathered their clothes and underwear from their perspective draws, often quickly looking for significant 'O's and 'F's to mark appropriate ownership. Even as children it had never seemed appropriate to wear each other's clothes, or even use each other's tools. Whether or not the objects or clothes were identical didn't matter to them, they enjoyed having their own things separate of each other. Most people do, right?  
The morning drawled together into the same pattern, right down to combing down their hair, arguing over whose glasses were whose and finally filing downstairs, Oscar in 's fingertips brushed against the wall as they descend while Felipe moved his hand down the rail.

This morning, both entered the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Hector, sat up on the kitchen counter near the window, polishing down his guitar. He was humming along to the distant bird and alebrije chirps filtering through the open window.  
He glanced up as they entered and grinned.

" _Hola_ , You two!" He greeted, a little too enthusiastically for any morning as far as Felipe was concerned.  
He knew Imelda wasn't around yet as Hector would have been at the kitchen table, as Imelda wished. Felipe knew from experience sitting up on the counter multiple times included warnings, and shoe hits. He was sure Hector knew that too…

" _Hola_." Both greeted in unison as Felipe seated himself at the table and Oscar made his way to one of the cabinet up high, opening it.  
"Is Imelda not down yet?" Oscar asked, pulling two mugs down.

"She's braiding her hair at the moment." He smirked. "I'll be off the counter by the time she comes down."  
"You will if you don't want a shoe to the skull, _hermano_." Felipe chuckled and Hector lay a hand across his chest, attempting to look slightly offended as he glanced between them.

" _Aye_ , you both have such little faith in me-"

Hector suddenly yelled as something zipped past his face and he scrambled to keep himself on the counter and not drop his guitar, fumbling with it as it cluttered noisily in his hands, both twins jumping at the sudden out cry, Oscar jumping close to the cabinets and holding the mugs up defensively while Felipe pushed back in his chair till he was gripping the back of it with one hand, his feet holding him up more than the now tilted chair.

As the intruder landed on the table with a small thud, Felipe paled, eyes fixing on the small creature.

Oscar shuffled closer, steps small and slow. Hector lowered his guitar, his makeshift shield, from his face and slowly slid his long legs off the counter so he was able to carefully lean over his instrument and inspect what was on the table.

"Is that…?" He asked quietly, not coming close to finishing the question, because he was already sure.

Felipe nodded weakly, glasses and hat askew, eyes locked onto the alebrije.  
Same navy-blue eyes, same fluorescent greens, pinks and blues shining across it's scaled, reptilian body, and the same clear, glistening wings fluttering gently.  
It was Lupe.  
All three men stared at the small alebrije, not daring to move from their current stances in case anything set the still creature off.  
Lupe seemed to hold no notice to the men's evident discomfort as she lay there, calm, small head tilting at her surroundings, not even focusing on any of the skeletons watching her every move.  
She licked her eye and Oscar grimaced, disgusted.  
He was gripping the mugs more firmly. He was at an honest loss. He was sure his twin's story was a one off thing. He even wanted to think that this alebrije wasn't the same one? He didn't know. He only knew what Felipe had told him and for a moment, he wondered if the same situation would play out again. They could surely avoid trouble if they caught it and simply released it outside the house. It was probably just flying around, accidently came through the window and now it wasn't sure how to get out again?  
Or maybe it was here for another reason…?

"What…" He began, voice low and quiet, glancing between his twin and brother-in-law. "Do we do about this?"

Hector frowned as he carefully placed his guitar on the counter and slid himself off, his boots accidentally scuffing against the floor. All three stiffened when the alebrije raised its head and blinked. Hector didn't dare move again until the reptile lowered itself and he crept a few inches closer to the table, where Felipe still half-stood, too shocked to move himself away.

Hector sighed, scratching his chin.  
"It would be best to get rid of it before Imelda comes in…" He began, seeming to mostly be thinking out loud.  
The twins nodded in unison, feeling a sense of dread on what chaos could come of Imelda, or anyone else really, coming in and possibly startling the alebrije.  
It was already a nuisance without flying around the rest of the house.

Oscar's gaze glanced down to the mugs in his hands and his brows lifted suddenly.

"Aha." His excitement raised his voice slightly.  
Felipe shushed him hastily, a finger pressed to his own mouth as he glared between his brother and the alebrije, whose wings twitched, almost like a warning.  
Oscar ducked sheepishly, wincing at the small movement of the alebrije's wings and calmly placed the mugs onto the counter behind him, making sure to not clatter them together. He opened the cabinet again, glancing back wearily at the alebrije.  
No movement still.  
He was tall, and didn't really need to reach for what he was trying to get, but he felt anxious as he tried to quietly shuffle a few bits of dishware aside to create a clear, noiseless path to pull the object out of.  
He swore everything in this cabinet was louder than ever before.  
Hector's helpless gaze flicked between Oscar digging through the cabinet, to Felipe and the alebrije at the table, and finally the kitchen doorway. He was half expecting someone to suddenly appear at any moment, and throw off the possible plan Oscar seemed to have. From what he had seen, and what had been described, the alebrije was fast in the air, and he was certain no one wanted to spend the Sunday morning trying to chase the alebrije out the house. The sooner they could get it out now, the better.  
Oscar pulled away from the cabinet, a large bowl in his grasp. He analysed it for a moment and turned his gaze back to the alebrije. He glanced toward Hector, clearly nervous.  
"It should be big enough…" He muttered, but there was uncertainty lacing his voice, which made Hector unsure in return. The slightly yellowed skeleton shrugged, attempting a reassuring smile.  
"It looks big enough." He winced, glancing at the creature. "But now we need to actually catch it…"  
Oscar sighed, bracing himself with another steady breath. He squared his shoulders as he took calculated, slow steps toward the table.  
In a moment, he was more leaned over the table than he had been before, the closest he had been to the alebrije.  
Just for a moment he watched it, fingers adjusting accordingly to the side of the bowl in case of any movement.  
He hadn't noticed the small spikes and patterns across the scales before… It was interesting-

He shook off the thought as the alebrije's wings twitched again.

He had to focus.  
Felipe watched as Lupe blinked slowly, seemingly unfazed by the circular shadow starting to move over her as Oscar hovered the bowl just above her, adjusting his arms so he was certain the small thing wouldn't be crushed. To his relief, the bowl was wide and deep enough to safely catch and contain it, at least s they could find a way to get it back outside.  
With a surge of confidence he brought the bowl down.  
It thud against the table and Felipe was sent backwards in his chair as a whip of air shot up past him.  
" _Aye!, Dios_ , it's flying!" Hector yelled and Oscar cursed, watching the small creature fly up into the air. Felipe groaned from his place on the floor.  
Hector and Oscar watched in a panic as the luminous reptile zipped about the kitchen, near the ceiling, and as it passed Hector he attempted to jump up and catch it with his hands, only to falter. He really didn't want to grab it while it was seemingly panicked, but what else was there to do?  
Lupe dived suddenly, and ducked out of his view behind the table.  
Felipe grunted as he pushed himself up, elbows holding up his upper body, legs sprawled against the knocked over chair. He stiffened when a small weight flopped against his chest.  
He stared at Lupe, glasses only just remaining on his skull, hat tipped forward.  
Lupe stared back, before blinking one eye slowly, head lifting.  
Felipe's gaze slowly trailed up toward the rim of his hat invading his peripheral vision, before snapping back toward the alebrije.

" _Por favor…_ " He pleaded under his breath, wincing at the small creature.

He only vaguely noticed Oscar close by, arms and hands ready to grab the alebrije.

Lupe sprung off Felipe's chest toward his face and he yelped, instantly grabbing for his hat to only have his hand claps against his skull and hair, Oscar's hands narrowly missing the alebrije and pushing against his twins chest.

" _Oye, ¡No otra vez!_ "  
Felipe staggered to his feet, pushing himself in the direction of the alebrije as it sped toward the window, prize in tow.  
Hector muttered anxiously as he leapt at the windows, hands flat against it to push it shut.  
It clicked close just as the last of the alebrije's tail escaped.  
Felipe groaned, staring at the window and facing Oscar.  
"If I hurry I can catch up to it."  
Oscar blinked, "What-" He staggered as Felipe charged past him into the hallway, only able to stare after his twin with a sense of disbelief.

Fast paced footsteps descended the stairs from the hallway and Imelda's voice cut through the, confused.  
"Felipe, what-?"

"'I'll be back Imelda, _¡Lo prometo!_ " The door was slammed and Hector and Oscar watched as the man ran past the window.  
Hector turned away from the window to look at Oscar, who looked more than worn out.

Hector sighed, before smiling.  
"Well, I guess there's always the positives?" He offered.  
Oscar raised a brow at him quizzically, only just registering footsteps continuing down the stairway.  
Hector grinned, gold tooth glinting, "The alebrije's out the house, and if he's lucky, Felipe might see his new lady friend!"

Oscar's shoulders slumped as he sighed, eyes closing. A smile stretched it's way across his face and he nodded.

 _"Sí, sí, that is true…"_

Now that he thought about it, it would make sense. If Felipe had to talk to the woman the last time it happened, there was surely a chance a talk with the woman wouldn't be out of question this time either.  
Imelda entered the kitchen, demanding to know what what happened this time and Hector rushed to assure her and fill her in on the morning's current events. Oscar couldn't say he was listening, even as he sat at the table and watched Hector lift and fit the fallen chair back into place during his explanation. Even as Imelda sighed, rolled her eyes briefly and pressed a hand to her temple, a smile twitching on her mouth, even as she spoke of the ridiculousness of the situation.  
Oscar was too busy focusing on his own thoughts for the moment.  
In those brief moments, as he recalled the unlikely situations playing out again, and so close to one another, he wondered about how truly coincidental it all seemed.

He had many questions buzzing in his mind, and he hardly knew how to address them.  
He supposed the best thing would be to continue the day, and wait for Felipe to return.


	5. The stalemate

Felipe skittered to a halt and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

Something he was annoyed he even had to do at all. He was dead, why he did even have breath to lose? His leg didn't really ache, but a phantom feeling seemed to burn through him, making his skull feel a little too light to go on without resting at least a little.  
He supposed it was just as logical as still eating and sleeping, despite all logic and circumstance.

He heaved a sigh as the alebrije (Lupe, he couldn't stop reminding himself) landed on a lamp post, hat still dangling from it's small maw.  
He was vaguely impressed that she hadn't dropped it by now. Even more so at just how far they had gone.  
Felipe couldn't say he enjoyed traveling too far from home. Certain events in his life had deterred him and his brother from it to say the least…  
He glanced about, recognising aspects of the buildings. He'd definitely passed this wall before, sometime. He glanced back the way he came. He was aware of the turns he had taken to get this far. Would he remember them all back?

He frowned, glancing up toward the near empty street he had bolted down before turning his attention back to where the alebrije had been perched.  
He had been here a minute, give or take,she could have been far away by now.

She slowly blinked.  
He frowned up at the small thing.  
She could've been out of sight a long time ago.  
Was she actually trying to get him to follow her? Is that why she took his hat again, because he followed last time it happened?  
It seemed so ridiculous.

This wasn't his alebrije. He wasn't even sure he had one in all honesty!

With a huff, the skeleton pushed himself off the the wall and Lupe darted back into the air, heading toward a building.  
Felipe didn't run, but attempted to keep up, finding his curiosity suddenly outweighed every other thought in his skull as he continued after the alebrije.

Valeria loved working at the alebrije services and care centre.  
Not to say there were days where she was exhausted into near enough falling asleep on the trolley rides home. Day's where the alebrije at the centre where restless and in need of as much attention as possible, so everyone working that day was spread pretty thin.  
But at least something was happening those days.  
Anything from an alebrije whose powers were suddenly explosive and uncontrollable, one waiting for it's significant skeleton to come along and find it and wrecking the corridors in the meantime. Heck, catering to sick ones and looking after them over night while they recovered from treatments were time consuming and rewarding to deal with.

The most exciting thing that had happened today was a certain alebrije that could fly stole someone's lunch, and was out the front door before anyone could stop it.  
And that was HER alebrije that did that.  
As well as her lunch.  
She was already disappointed. It was still so early...  
Valeria groaned as she pressed the palms of her hands over her eyes, attempting to ward off a headache.

Lupe had been restless all last night, scuffling and flying about her room non-stop. Nothing that usually settled the small alebrije down had worked and eventually Valeria just had wrap herself up under a protective cocoon duvet and irritably listen to the alebrije shuffle about noisily until she just passed out. She didn't really remember falling asleep and it felt as though her alarm had been blaring the moment her eyes shut.  
It didn't help that Lupe was still just as excitable as she had been the night before, and seemed eager to cling to Valeria's shoulder and flutter near her head as she hurried to make up for the extra twenty minutes spent in bed.  
She sat up at the small table in the middle of the break room, straightening her back with a huff, and twisted herself about to glance toward the clock that hung behind her.  
She swiveled back around in her seat and grunt tiredly.

Pushing herself up from her seat in the empty break room, Valeria strode around the table and exited the small space. Door opened before she could reach the handle and he glanced up toward another skull.

"Señorita Alviso." the man in green scrubs greeted with a nod, grin widening. She nodded, and smiled as he stepped back, holding the door open.

"Hola, Señor Pérez. Gracias."

Jose Pérez was maybe a little younger than her. She wasn't too sure. She knew he had been in his early twenties when he had died, already younger than her, but she didn't remember specifically. He stood a few inches taller than her (though that wasn't much of an accomplishment), swirls of pink and yellow decorated his cheekbones, the only real decoration on his skull. He was very clean shaven, and his dark brown hair curled, falling above his cheek bones, the beginnings of stubble present on his chin.  
She walked past him, intending to carry on down the hall.

"De nada. Where are you off to?" She paused and faced the man, folding her arms as she continued to walk back, steps slower as she addressed Señor Pérez.

"To work, of course." Valeria glanced back down toward the corridor as she stopped. "It's only a handful of us today, correct? Ximena told me holding areas need cleaning, and that she'd like help with making sure the alebrije that come by are fed and happy." She smiled, stepping back again. "The usual."

"Ah, I see." Pérez nodded, glancing off to the side for a moment as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well,-" Valeria clapped her hands together, as she turned on her heel, a familiar pang of worry forming in her chest. "I'd best get going! I'll catch you later."

"Wait, uhm-" Her shoulders stiffened at the sound, listening to Pérez shuffle behind her, the door closing.  
She winced.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow? Maybe we could meet up, hang out or something...?" He trailed off and Valeria suppressed a sigh, smiling apologetically as she faced him quickly.  
"I'm a little busy tomorrow, lo siento. I'm seeing family. We'll be able to talk later though!" He gaped a little and Valeria hurriedly turned as his jaw moved to speak again.

"I really have to get going, Jose- ¡Hasta luego!" Valeria called over her shoulder, hurrying down the hall.  
She winced a little as Jose stammered after her.

"I, ah- Talk to you later, then."

Valeria didn't slow until she reached the front of the building. It was a pretty large room. Tall, with large glass windows, to allow sunlight and fresh air pass through the warm room. Various blue, cushy waiting sofas were positioned around low tables, close to some of the windows. Valeira entered, glancing briefly toward the skeleton at the front desk, chatting to a woman with a child. A small girl with a bright purple and yellow striped alebrije resembling an armadillo huddled against her, head rested on her shoulder as she rocked it gently.  
The small girl glanced toward Valeira as she passed. Valeira smiled, a little awkward, and the girl ducked against her alebrije a bit more, flustered.  
Valeira continued across the room, looking toward the entrance of the corridor on the left hand side of the room.

"Valeria." A raspy, feminine voice called and she turned toward the entrance as an older skeletal woman strode through the entrance doors, heels clicking against the tiled floor as she approached Valeria with a warm smile.

"Ximena, I was just about to come looking for you." Ximena was a head taller than her, gray curles tightly bunned agains the back of her head, specks of green and gold dusting her nose bone and sharp cheeks, a vine of light violet stretching from between her sockets and blooming across her forehead.

"I see. I would appreciate help with tending to Señor Rodrìguez's three angelitos, today. They were doing much better than when they had first been brought in. We should check on their well being and call to update him on how they are."

Valeria nodded, sighing as she watched the woman and girl from the front desk take a seat at one of the many empty spaces, the girl huddling the alebrije to her lap as the woman sat close.

"I can't believe they all came in with splinters… Especially that many…" Ximena shrugged, unamused.

"These things happen. The sooner we get them back to-"

Valeria's attention shifted over Ximena's shoulder as the doors opened. Her gaze shifted back to the other woman before a sudden realisation jolt through her and she snapped her attention back toward the entrance, trying to confirm what she had seen.  
Ximena trailed off, noticing the younger woman's sudden shift. She quirked a brow, and turned herself to follow the younger woman's gaze.  
A man shuffled into the room, glancing about with an expression taught with worry. He was tall, with a lanky structure. Large, rounded glasses and a thin moustache. He wrung his hands together near his chest, eyes drawn toward the ceiling and walls more than anywhere else  
Ximena glanced down toward Valeria, who's brows were raised She shuffled out a little more so she was looking at the man more clearly.  
Ximena pursed her mouth, watching the smaller woman for a second.

"Aye, If you think he's handsome don't just stand a gawk, it's unflattering." She muttered, half-whispering. Valeria snapped her attention back toward Ximena, brows furrowed.

"It's not that. It's just, i've met him before. But it was a bit of an… Odd meeting?"

Ximena squinted down at her, arms folded across her chest.  
"Odd?"  
Valeria nodded before gaze fell back in the direction of the man and her eyes widened a little. Ximena glanced back and saw the man looking their way,. He seemed to notice Valeria more, and a small, nervous smile worked across his skull as he gave a small, barely visible wave toward Valeria. The older woman watch Valeria smile, waving back. She side-stepped around Ximena, addressing her with a frown.

"I think I know why he's here. I'll be with you as soon as possible, lo prometo!"

Ximena smirked, beginning to walk away. "Don't be too long."

Valeria muttered her thanks and turned, finding the man approaching her, shoulders hunched a little. She smiled politely, finding herself picking at the tips of her hand.

"Hola! Welcome to the Alebrije care center. Is there anything I can help you with, today?"

"Uhm, Hola… I, ah... " He wrung his hands again, glancing toward the floor. "We met before, if you remember? A few days ago…" He trailed off and Valeria nodded, glancing up toward his prominently hatless head.

"I remember... " She she sighed. If Lupe had gone causing trouble yet again-

"I… Your alebrije got in my house and, uhm.. Well…" He gestured toward his head with a nervous smile.

Valeria forced a small laugh, because of course.  
Of course Lupe was being a pequeña tramposa.  
He continued, glancing, to the side, struggling to look her in the face too long.  
"I followed her because, uhm.. And I… She- I saw her go in a window? Into this building and I…"

Valeira winced, still trying to smile. She was annoyed at her alebrije, but she could see how nervous the man was. She straightened her posture a little, still trying to hold onto a sense of professionalism.  
"Señor, I am so, so sorry. She has been a bit of a hassle these last few days… I promise I will get your hat back. If you would like to wait here I'm sure I'll be able to find her, as soon as possible."

He frowned a little, hands clasping still. "Um… Would it be better if I helped you look? We may find her quicker that way?"

Valeria blinked. It would be easier, having someone else search with her. But really, she should be asking another staff member if that were the case… Everyone seemed busy today though, and this was HER alebrije. She should be responsible for the trouble Lupe caused, not interrupting everyone elses work.  
It wasn't against staff protocol to have someone not working in the care centre walking about as long as they were accompanied by a member staff. People were always at least looking for their own alebrije or picking them up.  
She watched him for a second, searching his face.  
She really couldn't overlook how the small swirls of green and gold complemented his cheek bones. The glasses framing his eyes and their dotted markings were lindo.  
He held her gaze, albeit nervously, and she smiled a little, tilting her head.

"I suppose that would be more effective. But I can't allow you to wander without accompaniment, okay?"

He nodded, smiling a little.

Valeria cleared her throat, standing a little straighter and regaining posture. She glanced back into the building to compose herself, pretending to glance at the doors leading deeper into the building.  
She was still on the job, she had to bear that in mind.

"Do you happen to remember whereabouts she got into the building?" She asked, turning back toward him.

"A window on the second floor. Um, at the front on the far right."  
Valeria nodded and made her way across the large room toward the double doorway on the far right to the reception desk, the man following a short distance behind her.  
His steps hurried as they approached and she watched him, confused.  
He pushed his hands against the left handle, paused and then pulled it open, chuckling nervously as he opened it and stood aside.  
Valeria stood for a moment, before blinking in surprise.

"Oh! Gracias Señor." He muttered gently as she smiled and walked through. "The stairwell is just down this way… I have a good idea on where Lupe would be at the moment if she deliberately went through the second floor…"  
The man was quiet but made a small noise of acknowledgement.  
Valeria felt awkward as they walked down the corridor, passing various doors. Her sure strides were matched with his nervous steps as they walked side-by side.  
She didn't like the quiet one bit.  
"Um…" She wanted to say something, anything really. There wasn't much she could really ask though, was there? She hardly knew this man.

"I never properly introduced myself, did I?" She said, as she stopped in front of a red doorway without a handle, pushing it open and holding it as she stepped through and glanced up at the man trailing behind her.  
"I'm Valeria Alviso."  
She held out her free hand to him. He paused, blinking twice, before slowly taking her hand in one of his, shaking it with a slight smile.  
"Rivera. Felipe Rivera."  
He spoke softly, letting go of her hand, and she giggled. She pressed herself back a little, motioning him to walk through.

"I figured it would be weird to be walking around without at least knowing your name." She let the door swing close, beining to ascend the stairwell. It was a dimly lit area, the light's were functional but dim, with no windows to let any natural light through. The dull grey's of the walls and steps add to the unsettling atmosphere and Valeria really didn't want that feeling to be more apparent in the silence.

"Considering how this has happened twice now, it may be good to at least know each other by name."  
Valeria huffed, arms swinging by her side as she walked up the steps, glancing behind her a little at Felipe, his hand against the rail as he followed.

"I really am sorry about how much trouble she's been causing you. She can be such a nuisance." She shook her head.  
Felipe nodded with a hum. They were at the small platform before second and last set of stairs. Quiet returned and Valeira felt nerves building again.

"Aha…" Felipe began quietly, almost to himself. "You could call her more of a newt-sance."  
Valeria nearly stumbled, as she turned the sentence about in her head.  
A snort escaped her and she flung a hand across her mouth to stifle the laughter trying to follow through.  
"That- That was terrible!"  
She managed to breathe out as she paused to lean against the wall, turning to look at Felipe. He looked a little stunned, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he adjusted his glasses.

"It made you laugh, though." He pointed out, more at ease.

Valeira scoffed, smirk growing as she shook her head.  
"I know! I shouldn't have, but I did. How dare you make me laugh at that terrible joke!"  
She smirked as they reached the second level stairwell, pushing the door open and holding it for Felipe who smiled before pressing a hand to his chest, feigning disbelief. The amusement in his voice gave him away.

"It's hardly my fault! I didn't make you laugh at anything."

She let go of the door as she rolled her eyes.  
"I suppose you didn't. It still doesn't work as joke though!" She wagged a finger at him, before glancing down the hall behind Felipe and the behind herself. She nodded her head in the direction behind her, signaling Felipe to follow. Valeria watched as Felipe's arms swung a little more loosely by his sides.  
"Because newts aren't geckos?"

"Their not even in the same class!" She giggled. "Geckos are reptiles, newts are salamanders." She paused for a moment. "Although I suppose Lupe is a bit more of a mix of gecko and newt… As well as a few other things." She muttered the last part a little.

"You mean like a nuisance?"

Valeria smirked.  
"I thought the term was 'Newt-scance, to you?" She laughed as Felipe stammered a moment. She stopped before a set of double doors and Felipe stood beside her, leaning forward slightly.

"You just said that was terrible!"  
She nodded. "Yeah. I did." Felipe huffed.

Valeria glanced up at the doorway. "There may be a couple of alebrije in here." She informed him. He glanced at the door, then back to her. "The first floor has a room like this for the more…" She shrugged a little, trying to find the right wording. "-bigger alebrije. We have alebrije brought in by the skeletons their guiding for check-ups and stuff. Then we just sometimes get them coming in on their own. Either for food, water, rest. Basic needs. Sometimes people even find their Alebrije here. The smaller ones are more drawn to the second floor. Or least the ones that can climb and fly are… There's a few rooms like this but Lupe likes this one a lot. I think this is a good place to start."

Felipe nodded slowly.

"Okay…" He spoke, uncertain.

"I'm just saying, watch your head and shoulders. I can't guarantee something won't land on you." She huffed, "Alebrije or otherwise. Depends on how busy it is."

Felipe paled. Valeria watched his expression twist with disgust and she snort, head ducking. "You can stay out here if you want-"

"No. No, it's fine." He moaned, clearly not fine with the situation.

Valeria laughed. "Really, I only need to check the room quickly."

Felipe rolled his shoulders and smiled at her a little. "I'll be fine. Just… Weary." Valeria nodded, pressing a palm onto one of the doors and Felipe did the same.  
"A good mind-set when you work here." Valeria pushed through, shortly followed by Felipe who glanced about.

The windows were wide and open at the back of the room, with a few alebrije stuck to the glass, one scuttering down to the floor when the pair entered the room. Despite the open window, it was warmer than Felipe had been anticipating. It was a average sized room, the wall to the left filled with climbing posts and groves for creatures to climb up and rest on. Felipe spot two feline based alebrije settled on a post together, one preening the other's wings.  
One swiveled it's head around from facing the wall to stare at him with large, unmoving eyes, steam huffed from it's small beak as the feathers on its chest rose .  
Felipe quickly averted his gaze to the other side of the room.  
More climbing features, some extending to the roof and traveling across to the other side like rafters. A large door broke up the climbing features of the right wall. There were maybe seven alebrije that he could see right away, but that wasn't counting how many could be hidden in the tunnels and tubes set near ceiling and against the the walls. Most of the alebrije were settled in their places, with maybe three, small and bug like, fluttering about each other nearer the raft platforms.  
Near the right corner were a sets of feeding bowls and water dispensers attached to the wall.

Valeria hummed slightly as she glanced around the room. "Don't see her… But she is a hider." She muttered, before glancing toward the empty feeding bowls.  
Felipe gently tugged his collar as Valeria huffed.  
"Why are the feeding bowls empty?" She shook her head, voice rising in disbelief. Felipe watched as she strode toward the door in the wall. "Did they leave the-?" She tugged the handle and huffed, shoulders loosening. "Well, at least they remembered to lock it."  
She dug into her pockets and pulled out a key holder, with at least five different keys on it.  
Felipe shuffled closer and Valeira glanced up, double taking for a moment before smiling apologetically.

"Lo siento mucho, but I need to make sure these guys have food. I promise we will find Lupe and-"  
Felipe smiled, brows furrowing as he raised his hands up in a calming motion.  
"Está bien, lo entiendo. It is your job, after all." Valeria nodded, flicking her thumb against a seemingly random key in the bunch and grasping it.

"I'd better report this later… Or at least find out if it was someone new to the job or something… Some alebrije come in here because they need food, and it's no good if there is none!" She fit the key into the lock on the door and clicked it open.

A scuffle noise caught Felipe's attention and he grimaced at the sight of something slithering between a raft and a tube, disappearing quickly.

Valeria huffed as she pocketed the keys, unfazed by the activity around her and reached into the doorway. Felipe leaned a little to catch a better glance at what was beyond the door frame. Alebrije seemed to have a affinity for dry food. What it was made out of, Felipe didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, really.  
What did spirit guides, creatures of mythical wonder and possibly dangerous power even need to eat?

Valeria hefted a large bag into her arms, settling an arm under it and holding it to her chest and chin with the other. Felipe grimaced and lifted his arms, afraid to visualise what would happen if Valeria or the bag fell.

"Can I help?" He asked, but Valeira shook her head.

"No, no. I have it. You get used to it after a week or so." She winked and hauled the bag as she turned toward the bowl, not catching Felipe's flustered expression. The room had suddenly gotten far warmer than it had been before and he was sure if he had skin, his face would be beat red.  
He watched as she carefully tipped the bag, pouring odd coloured food pellets into the bowls, watching as a few alebrije scurried at the ringing of the first pellet hitting the metal, snuffling at the food. Valeira squeaked as a dark indigo cat-owl alebrije swooped down from it's post, settling onto her shoulder.  
"¡Ten cuidado, compañero!" She laughed as it preened at her hair, chirping loudly.  
Felipe chuckled at the sight, watching as she continued her task with alebrije shuffling beneath her feet, most too small to really knock her over or get in the way.  
She was done in a minute at least, and lifted the lighter bag back over to the cupboard, placing it on the floor to properly seal it. The alebrije on her shoulder shifted so it was sitting more comfortably on her, like a cat perched on a table. It stared at Felipe and he watched it for a moment before turning his attention more toward Valeria, trying to ignore the unsettling gaze.  
"So, I guess Lupe's not here?" Valeria lifted herself, unfazed by the alebrije's wings flapping as it re-balanced itself, squawking.

"Maybe… I'll try calling for her, because that usually works. I just wanted to make sure these guys-." She glanced about the cupboard before shutting it, locking it and checking the handle. "-Were fed for the morning, at least. Lupe stole what was going to be my lunch though, so I'm not sure food is her priority."  
"Oh… Well, You know her best."  
Valeira huffed, shrugging. "Alebrije are complicated. They're not pets, per-say. Usually, they know more than you do... "  
She smiled at the albrije settled on her shoulder. She held out right arm, making a small clicking noise with her mouth and the alebrije was perched on her arm in a second. He smiled, attention drawn to the creature, slowly lifting a hand close to it's head. The alebrije purred loudly as she brushed her thumb over the feathers between it's eyes, above its beak.  
Felipe watched, for a moment, uncertain. He glanced at how close her fingers were to the creatures beak. She chuckled breathlessly.  
"Wow… Eres encantador, ¿verdad?" It chirped loudly and Valeira laughed, entranced.

She glanced up at Felipe, mouth open to speak when something smacked against her face causing her to yell and stumble, upsetting the alebrije on her arm, which shrieked and leapt at a close by climbing post on the wall.  
Felipe yelped, jumping at the sudden movement and jumped back, out of the way of what hand flung between them. He only noticed the woman's fall when she was inches from the floor and grimaced as Valeira tumbled to the floor, sitting up, with a bewildered expression.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué...?" She trailed off, catching a glimpse of a rounded, rimmed shape by her foot. She reacher forward to inspect it, laughing up at Felipe who shuffled closer.  
"This is yours, right?"  
Felipe glanced at it, nodding briefly. He held a hand out to Valeria, brow furrowed.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

She scoffed, waving the hand holding his hat dismissively before reaching forward with her other hand to accept his.

"Nah. I've had worse falls."

Felipe helped her to her feet, and found himself closer than he had been before. He hadn't noticed the dark blue outlining the tear-like patterns beneath her eyes sockets. The heart above her mouth looked out of place, but so distinctive…  
Her eyes locked with his and he froze for a moment, suddenly unable to tell himself what to do. His hand was grasping her's still and he let go, suddenly all too aware of the contact. His hands clamped together against his chest nervously.  
Valeira tittered, briefly, glancing at the hat in her hand and brushing a little debris off the top, holding it up.  
Felipe shook off his flusterment, and took his hat back.

"Gracias." He managed out as he settled the hat back on his head. "I really can't thank you, enough."

"De nada." She said, folding her arms. "It would be horrid to not do something about the trouble my Lupe caused you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say 'trouble' really… Just, uhm-?"

"-Inconvenience?" Valeria smirked. Felipe shrugged.

"Sí, I suppose." He blinked before panicking. "Not that this whole thing-" he gestured about the room briefly, "-Was an inconvenience to me, I just- I did enjoy actually getting to talk to you, this time- I mean…" He heaved a sigh, and Valeira nodded with a tired expression.

"No, I understand. I really hope Lupe doesn't bother you again." She let out a small laugh, glancing away. "I've, uh-" She glanced at him, head turned to the side, a small smile playing on her mouth, "-I've enjoyed talking with you too."

Felipe felt a small flutter rise in his chest, his hands scrunching tighter against it as he smiled. A faint buzz accompanied by a chip rung above their heads and both glanced up as a familiar figure glided her way down from one of the rafters closer to the ceiling  
Valeria scoffed, shaking her head.  
"There she is."  
Lupe sat herself on top of Valeria's head, settled proudly in a nest of curls.  
Valeria reached up and found Lupe's nose, bumping it gently.

"The little newt-sanse."  
Felipe laughed, ease settling back into his bones as Valeria's snort and giggle followed quickly after.

Lupe watched the two, chirping quietly, more calmer than ever.

Earlier in the day, Oscar had found himself in his and Felipe's workshop. He was so used to being in the workshop on these days with his hermano that it felt automatic almost.  
Set just to the side of the house, a space just big enough for the gemelos to pile about junk for new shoe ideas, work improving inventions (which always seemed to just not work), and basic tinkering. There were various bits of paper with ideas scribbled down around and about, but Oscar always had his small booklet with him, usually in his pocket. He had seen the way Imelda forgot things, in life, as she grew older, and he and Felipe worried that anything they could come up with would eventually start leave them too.  
Felipe got him and notebook, and he got Felipe a notebook.  
Neither had planned it, but when they handed each other the small gifts at the same time, they had laughed.

He had gone out after helping to clean up the breakfast plates when everyone was done, listening as Rosita talked about her garden, what she may bake later for when Felipe came back, and the flowers still in her room in the lovely pot they bought her.  
That was twenty minutes ago, a quick glance at his pocket watch confirmed.  
Felipe had left a little before breakfast and Oscar wasn't sure when he'd be back.  
When he thought about that, a twinge of fear tried to seize his bones. He attempted to shake it off by writing all and any ideas down into his notebook.

"¡Oscar! ¡Cuñado! May I talk to you for a moment?" Oscar paused, glancing up from the frayed, messy notebook as Hector strolled into his and Felipe's workshop.  
He raised a brow Hector a he walked in. Miguel explained in letters left on the Ofrenda, that mamá Coco's stories and letters passed onto her family about Hector, had kept his existence, but the surge of people a year later hearing the musico's stories had definitely increased Hector's well being. Oscar wince, remembering briefly just how yellow and beaten and- well, forgotten- Hector had been that fateful night, two years ago. It was heartwarming, more than anything, to see the man grinning, skull bright with colour, walking with comfortable steps in lovingly made Rivera boots.  
Oscar set his pencil down, adjusting his glasses.

"What do you want, Hector?" He smiled knowingly, already able to hear the bargaining tone seeping into Hector's voice.  
The purple vest clad skeleton smiled, hands clasped together.

"I… Wanted to ask a favour? ¿Por favor?" Oscar watched as Hector leaned an elbow onto the desk, smiling nervously.

"A favour?" He asked, trying to think about what the other man could be up to.

"Sí, sí. It's not even a favour really. I was curious about where you got those flowers from? For Rosita?"  
Oscar blinked, slightly taken aback.

"Well." He began. "I… I can show you if you want? It's a flores shop, not too far away honestly…" He paused and frowned up at Hector.  
"Why… Do you need to know though?"

"For Imelda." Hector smiled, face lighting up. "I haven't gotten her flowers in a little while, and I know she's upset about the one in our room that wilted. I'd like to get some for her. Surprise her a little, y'know?"

Oscar nodded, standing from the desk.

"Well, even if it's not open today." He began, stroking his moustache, "I can at least show you where it is?"  
Hector grinned, practically bouncing in his spot.

"Ah, yes! Sí, that would be wonderful! Gracias, Oscar!" Oscar walked around the desk, exiting the space with Hector beside him. Maybe going out on abit of a walk would clear his head a little. Quiet the nagging at the back of his mind.  
Oscar's notebook lay open as the two walked out toward the courtyard gate, conversation fading as they walked further out toward the street.


End file.
